Cuteness Overload
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: Just after stealing a kiss from Morgiana, Hakuryuu is not allowed to leave by Alibaba, who has quite a few things to say to him. Let's just say things take a turn for the best... Apparently. Crackish fic. OT3. AliMorHaku. Senseless fluff. Alibaba can't take too much cuteness.


AN

I have noo idea. It started with: "omfg there's barely any AliHaku djs," to: " but well, I like HakuMor and AliMor as well" to, "fuck I like those three" to— "there's an easy answer to that: OT3". Still AliHaku seems so rare. IDK what happened with this fic tho.

Might diverge from cannon. Wasn't exactly paying attention to that. It's just after the kissing scene. Alibaba apparently popped out somewhere in between and Hakuryuu didn't leave.

Hope I can either make you laugh or squeal XD.

* * *

"YOU. DID. _WHAT!?" _Alibaba bellowed, angrily and exasperated and so done with the world. His hands had turned into claws, as he begged for an explanation from the sullen and awkward looking prince.

Seeing his lips remained sealed, the third Saluja prince glanced back at the unusually meek Morgiana. The girl raised her eyes to meet his only to look away, not sure if ashamed or embarrassed. Alibaba desperately wished it was the second.

"Oi!" The blond grabbed the other prince by the front, lifting him up to properly glare at the… obviously sad boy. Well fuck him. "Have you apologized already?" The scarred male flinched, hurt in his eyes.

"…Why…why is it that my feelings are so wrong-?" He managed to whisper, eyes searching for an answer in Morgiana's eyes.

A vein popped in Alibaba's forehead, "hey, you whiny prince. Are you even listening to me? I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about the kiss!"

"Eh-?" Hakuryuu looked away, confused. Fortunately for Morgiana, both missed how her face heated up exaggeratedly.

"One thing is to like someone. But kissing them like that? That wasn't a kiss of love; that was you clinging to Morgiana!"

"How could you know-!" Hakuryuu replied hotly, once again missing Morgiana biting down on her lip. Alibaba didn't.

"Oh, you want to try it out?" Alibaba challenged a mad glint in his eyes and there was suddenly an ominous presence over the blond. "Alright."

And with unapologetic aplomb, in a pretty good replica of an earlier scene, Alibaba pulled Hakuryuu closer, erasing the space between their lips.

.

Morgiana gaped. What.

Hakuryuu's eyes widened. WHAT.

And Alibaba noticed the smallest of blushes dusting the prince's cheeks. Huh…_what?_

Hakuryuu started gaping way before Alibaba pulled away, releasing an interrupted sound of confusion. When the blond finally did pull away, still staring at him, not angry or vindictive but surprised and blushing himself… he couldn't help it. The Kou prince's face turned a violent shade of red.

Alibaba gulped at the sight. Perhaps he had made a mistake.

"Alibaba-san-!" The Fanalis girl wailed in whatever it was she was feeling at the moment. She glanced from the nervous Alibaba to the blushing —and uncomprehendingly babbling— Hakuryuu. She looked away from the raven, but it didn't hurt as much. Most likely because his face was just- She glanced at Alibaba again and couldn't help it. She broke down laughing.

This managed to snap the scarred teen out of it. Somewhat. "M-M-Morgiana-dono!" He wailed, before he turned back to Alibaba, fearing he'd do something wrong again, but wailed again at seeing his face.

Not much after, the blond was also laughing hysterically.

But, sensing the other's discomfort, he managed to sober up enough to cough out an, "S-see how you felt? It makes no one happy, to be taken by surprise like that." He scoffed when Morgiana's laughter did not subside. Alibaba smiled back at her, fond before using that distraction to lean forward again —blushing when Hakuryuu immediately pulled back, expecting another kiss— and whispered to him.

"Don't be so selfish. She has been a slave all her life; do you seriously think she thinks herself desirable? How can she know she's not just the plaything for a prince? Heck, how can she know love just in the blink of an eye?"

Seeing the horrified realization in similar yet different blue eyes made Alibaba nod and let go of him. Hakuryuu looked back at Morgiana who was just wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes. He bit down on his lip hard enough to bleed.

He suddenly stalked up to her, before groveling. "I must apologize, Morgiana-dono. For…for forcing my feelings unto you like that."

The redhead faltered yet again, looking at Alibaba for reassurance and the blond obligingly stepped forward, wrapping a protective arm around her. "That's more like it. You know… it is possible, something between you two, I mean. You're both very good persons." Morgiana looked up at him, bewildered and blushing softly. The Saluja heir smiled at her widely.

But when the girl looked down and away from them both, Alibaba pulled her chin up. "If you don't want to, say so. But if you want to, you have every right to be with Hakuryuu." Tears started to gather in ruby eyes much to her displeasure so Alibaba pointed to Hakuryuu with his chin. "If you'd like more time, then I'll take him until then. You know, to safe-keep for you."

This effectively made Morgiana laugh again when Hakuryuu's blushing face showed from his dogeza-like bow. Alibaba gulped yet again when ice-like eyes stared at him, face an explosion of red. Hakuryuu was just…too damn cute. He averted his gaze to Morgiana and gulped again. She was just too cute as well.

Deciding it was enough nonsense for him, the dungeon capturer let go of Morgiana and laughing noisily, prepared to leave.

.

Only to discover he couldn't. Morgiana had immediately latched onto his wrist, keeping him in place. Her face was hidden by flame-like locks.

"Anno…Alibaba-san? Does…Does one need to choose only one?"

Both men gaped (and blushed). Alibaba was… well, he wasn't all that sure what he was doing. Alibaba Saluja's mind was unavailable. He had overheated.

"I-I'm sure it- depends. Only on… you know…the involved party…." Hakuryuu mumbled to the floor, realizing he had spoken without thinking just to answer Morgiana. He glanced at Alibaba hoping he hadn't put his foot in his mouth again.

Alibaba still wasn't responding.

"A-Alibaba-san, Hakuryuu-san, I think I might like both of you."

Hakuryuu's face lightened up like the sun…before his face morphed into confusion. What… exactly had she said?

Morgiana blushed, looking down at her hands, realizing one of her hands was still on Alibaba, but when she tried to pull away she found that her hand was stuck on him.

"A-Alibaba-san?"

Alibaba had his Nirvana face on.

In the blink of an eye, Morgiana was stuck side by side with Hakuryuu as Alibaba rubbed his cheek over her and the prince's head, babbling nonsense. After catching the words "cute" and "heaven", the blushing girl decided to stop thinking. She glanced at Hakuryuu and couldn't help but smile at the cherry-red dungeon clearer.

Suddenly bold, the Fanalis child reached out her hand to tangle in Hakuryuu's sleeve and not long after, the boy was beaming at her, still red-faced, but over-the-moon. Unconsciously leaning back on the taller teen.

"Hakuryuu…Morgiana… you guys are the cutest ever. I'm going to die." Alibaba crooned happily still rubbing his face.

Pissed, Hakuryuu butted his head against his chin and when Alibaba looked down at him, red-chin and sad eyes, the prince blushed again before getting comfortable against him and tangling his hand on Alibaba's sleeve, much like Morgiana had done.

Blissfully, the older teen leaned down to plant a kiss on Hakuryuu's cheek, before doing the same with Morgiana. But before either of them could show their token protests Alibaba winked at the raven before pointing to the girl.

Morgiana felt her hands being taken and before she had time to think, two sets of lips pressed against her hot, red cheeks.

She opened her mouth as if to gape, before she managed to control herself and in one swift move she leaned backwards. Having first row seat to watch her favorite two men kiss.

Both were shocked, but Alibaba soon smirked into the kiss when Hakuryuu started gaping again. Alibaba had to bite down a squeal when the prince did not pull away but instead composed his face enough to properly kiss him back.

Alibaba needed to apologize to Aladdin, he was going to die soon of cuteness overload.

End

* * *

I CANNOT. FOR THE LIFE OF ME. Write crack xD. It was weird, but I think there was more fluff than anything else.

I laugh so hard at Alibaba's reactions to everything cute (though in hopes of humor, I over accentuated this fact).

Well, that was my first OT3. How'd you like it? Was there any crack in there? It started funny but then… fluff. I can't get rid of it xD. Nor the angst. It was oh-so-hard not to dwell on Morgiana's past-slave status, but for the sake of this story I tried. (I love angst xD)

Which do you prefer: AliHaku, HakuMor or AliMor or AliMorHaku?

Any recommendations you'd give me on fics? Haven't read a single one.

**Reply to Guest: **I have to say, I love you gurl. I feel you. I like the most uncommon pairings TT-TT. Ofc my first OT3 was this rarity. I'm really not sure if you'll see this, why don't you have an account for a proper reply D: My reply prob would be longer than this fic and I can't have such a long AN. I'll be quick. Yes, I said screw cannon when I started this fic, I needed Alibaba there, so Alibaba popped up xD. I agree with you on everything about their personalities. Will think on what you said on Morgiana, PTSD sure seems to fit her. And I thought more or less the same as you with the kiss xD. I had spoiled myself and was waiting for it, but when it happened... Yeah, got pissed at Hakuryuu. Ah, it's getting long. Thanks again for the awesome review. I hope you read this, I have another fic for these three on the make already. Thanks for the rec, will read it. Thank you so much!


End file.
